Fallout
by The Darkest Soul
Summary: The statue exploded like a massive nuke without all nine demons, releasing a demonic fallout. Naruto warned them in time for some to hide deep under the mountains. Years pass and the sealed tunnels open so the ninja can set out to find their blonde savior
1. Chapter 1

Fallout

_Chapter 1 _

----------xXx----------

Disclaimer: I do not own in any way shape or form the game(s) Fallout or the anime Naruto

* * *

**Fallout**-(noun)- Radioactive particles that are carried into the atmosphere after a nuclear explosion or accident and gradually fall back as dust or in precipitation.

• figurative the adverse side effects or results of a situation _: almost as dramatic as the financial scale of the mess is the growing political fallout._

• [usu. with adj. ] airborne substances resulting from an industrial process or accident _: acid fallout from power stations_

* * *

Tsunade stared at the page of her dictionary intently, just as she had done each day of each year. Fallout... that word brought dread, anger, and sadness into her heart but at the same time, she found it hard not to at least see the word once a day. That word had become a taboo around her, one that sparked unknown changes in her. One day it could cause her to cry, another day she'll go off in rage.

Not many knew why but those who did wouldn't tell, not out of fear but of the unspoken oath that they all shared.

The small light on her desk flickered, causing the room to blink in and out of darkness. With a sad sigh, she closed her book and tapped the retched thing, making it burn brightly once again.

"It's been seven years since then Tsunade-sama"

The busty blonde didn't even turn her head as both her apprentices walked in. "Yeah... and a few more weeks will make it the eighth..." she spoke softly.

"Tsunade-sama... you should turn the lights on... it's bad to sit in the dark reading with that little light."

Tsunade winced as the lights flickered on, bathing the whole room in rich light. Her office had seen better days... it was a windowless metal box with all sorts of equipment that were once the dreams of scientists. Her desk was made of smooth polished steel, just like the floors and chairs. Even with all the amazing technology that she and her 'village' had acquired, she still longed to return to how things used to be.

Her two apprentices looked at her with soft eyes filled with pity, both knew and shared her pain when it came to the past... especially him. Sakura sat down with Shizune in front of the Hokage, each with reminiscent eyes.

"It's hard to believe how much things have changed in eight years." Shizune spoke.

Sakura cracked a smile, "Imagine how surprised he'd be to know what we wear." she said making the other two smile.

"Brat would probably demand that it be changed from blue to orange." Tsunade replied adjusting the clothing she wore.

The three smiled and shared a laugh. After a while her two apprentices left to do their jobs around the 'village'.

The village wasn't a village at all. Seven years ago, a band of power hungry fools tried to use the statue used to unseal the tailed beasts and harness the power. But without all nine, the power slowly became unstable and ended up exploding, wiping Ame off the map. The explosion was so great that remnants of the demon chakra slowly started falling all over the elemental nations, causing sickness, mutations, and even death.

However, Konoha had many secure underground tunnel and with the 'acquired' technology from both Iron and Spring/Snow country. The ones who believed her were able to seal themselves off from the demonic radiation and live off the stored provisions until they were able to find new ways to grow food and get pure water.

Not many knew it but the only reason they were able to get ready and flee before the winds brought the radiation to fire country was because of Naruto. The child who was banished for failing his mission to being a traitor back but saw them worthy of a chance at survival. The one she loved... maybe as something more than a son... the fact that she was the one to banish him made it even more painful

She couldn't get his final visit out of her head, he just waltz in, beat half the ninja meeting in her office and told them that the demonic dust was approaching, warning that it would arrive in a week or so due to slow winds and to escape underground if they wished to service the fallout. If it wasn't for her recognizing his voice she would've never knew it was him.

He was hiding a lot of pain and emotion that day, but he had shown that he was still the fun loving blonde she loved.

That was all seven years ago. He had to be 18 or 19 by now.

New Konoha thrived and continues to do so, even having to live underground barely dampened their mood. Out of the hundreds that lived in the old village, only a fraction listened and followed her, most were ninja, doctors, and other loyal townsfolk who had met her in person before, so they had plenty of workers. When metal's like iron started running low, they mined further back to not only get ore but to gain more space.

But seven years underground made them yearn for sunlight and wide open spaces so she was waiting to get word from her recon teams that set out to see how safe it was. The first four man team had returned a member short, reporting that he had drank water from the river and had died shortly after. Their story was strange and if it wasn't for the next team confirming it, she would've had them mentally evaluated.

Blackened, scribbled up trees. Sandy dunes took over areas where grass once grew. Small rivers dried up while larger ones were seeping into the ground.

With one of Irons newest inventions, a contraption called a GUN, people were murdering others for their own survival. It was basically a free for all out there, Any town made from the ruins had to be protected from monsters created by the radiation, Raiders who would steal and torture people for fun, and slavers who would kidnap men and women to make slaves by using slave seals similar to the Hyuuga clan's caged bird seal. But worst of all was the big green monsters called super mutants, one of her recon teams had reported that they were kidnapping humans to mutilate and then eat.

However, none of the reports directly mentioned her favorite blonde . but they found a single ray of hope in the form of a radio signal called GNR that broadcasted news on what was happening around the wasteland that was once called Fire country. The host, a man named three-dog, had mentioned a blonde haired blue-eyed man who wandered the wastelands. That alone lifted her sprits and made her more determined to find him. Most of the council were now powerless against her so if she could find him, he could return and take her place as the Hokage.

* * *

_Hey wastlanders... this is your friendly neighborhood disk jockey. What's a disk? Hell if I know, but I'ma keep on talking anyway..._

Dirty men and women dressed in improvised armor and clothing stood around drinking and listening to the radio. Dust, dirt, grime, and blood covered many of them while they laughed and joked around, uncaring of the mutilated bodies nailed to the walls or hanging from large hooks. All of them had weapons at their hips, ranging from kitchen knives to guns. Some girls danced on poles in their underwear wearing seductive smiles and grins on their faces while the men drooled over them.

_We've received reports on increased sightings of raiders near evergreen hills, smart moneys on them having some sort of base their or something. So avoid the area if you value your life_

They roared in pride and laughter as the radio mentioned them. Evergreen mills was their place, you had to be a raider to enter or risk being shot on sight or captured and tortured to death. The only ones who could get in without being a raider was caravan owners who sold them food and supplies under a contract saying that as long as they weren't harmed by them, the caravan would be allowed to leave unharmed. unless they tried anything of course. If traders tried to cheat them, The perpetrator was killed, contract or not.

_Lock your doors and barricade your windows kiddies, the Villain of the Wastes is coming to town. Reports say that he was sighted leaving the wastelands of rice country and entering our own barren wasteland. If you see him and are able to recognize him, do not antagonize him, the rumors of his power are not to be tested if you don't want to end up like sound..._

A dark-skinned man dressed in a red suit hummed and swirled a glass wine in his hand while listening to the radio with two women standing around armed with large collars around their necks signifying that they were slaves. Both females had pink sun dresses on and a blank look on their face, each were ready to protect the man and die if need be.

_And now some music..._

Far away in another settlement stood a older man wearing a knee length leather duster and a cowboy hat. He also had dark brown skin but carried a more powerful weapon in his back called an assault rifle. His graying beard twitched and moved as the breeze passed his face while he made his way down a small road to a small noodle stand. Sitting down he ordered and while he waited for his noodles to be retrieved, he glanced back at a large polished black stone that's insides glowed softly and sighed.

* * *

The borders between rice and fire country was nothing but large dunes of sand, poisonous mountains of white sun baked sand and dust which were actually rad. (Radiation) particles. The scorpions that lived there were mutated so a point where they had grown well over three feet long and at least one foot tall. So large that they were renamed rad scorpions.

A loud scratchy cry echoed as one of said creatures slammed into a rock and shook violently as it snapped its pincers together and waved it's stinger threateningly at it's prey turned predator atop a dune.

A long coat tail fluttered behind the figure as it's pricing gaze met the creatures own. The man's upper body was fully hidden under the large trench coat but his lower body was shown. He wore dark blue combat pants with bandages around the right thigh, and metal kneepads on both knees. His boots were faded and stained with died and wet blood as well as dust and dirt. Around his waist was a small saw-off double barrel that differed from any others made in the past eight years. His face was half hidden under a mask that covered the bottom part of his face, a pair of black goggles with red lenses over his eyes and a hood over his face. He was all dressed up and prepared for a dust storm at anytime.

The man didn't move as the large scorpion quickly scurried towards him with its stinger poised but as it neared he calmly reached to his side.

**BOOM**

The Rad scorpion's front claw exploded into a shower of gore as it's whole body was sent flipping around, back down the sandy hill it was climbing.

Slowly holstering the weapon at his side, the man watched as it's body twitched and pumped blood out of the mawed stump of a claw and the little holes littering it's front. Sliding down the hill he pulled his hood off allowing his messy blonde hair to bath in light and then removed the goggles and mask letting his blue eyes adjust to the light and his whisker-like scars breath in some oxygen after being covered for most of the day.

It was Naruto Uzumaki, the 19 year-old Villain of the Wastes.

Pulling out a combat knife, Naruto cut the large stinger off, which was the size of a baseball and sealed it away in one of his special pouches under his coat. Most seals were only able to carry one of two things depending on the complexity, but the ones on his pouches were able to carry as much as he wanted depending on the weight right now he had one on his thigh and one on the back of his belt that each carried 200 pounds. Not to mention the extra seven he had stored inside the one on his belt

No normal human could survive what he has. But considering he is the container of the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune or Nine-tailed fox, he gained immunity to the demonic chakra sickness or Radiation sickness as the survivors called it. After the first year of fallout, Naruto wondered around, taking what he wanted from ghost towns full of bodies of people who couldn't escape the sickness or didn't have the slight immunity that 'ghouls' did.

He still didn't know if having slight Immunity was a good thing or not but was glad that Kyuubi gave him full immunity, especially since those who used chakra, like ninjas, were more susceptible to the poisoning, meaning that ninja were nearly extinct. Ghouls were people who were exposed to massive amounts of radiation but didn't die. at first nothing was wrong but after a year their skin started peeling and now they looked like zombies from old monster movies. Another thing was that they lost the ability to reproduce but gained a form of immortality against time. They weren't immortal against bullets but were tough to kill if near a source of radiation, since it cause them to heal at a fast rate.

He had went by many towns and had found that places where it rained a lot had lower levels of airborne radiation but no pure water sources since the runoff would contaminate the rivers and steams.

He had changed over the seven years, the fun, dopy 12 year-old that cared more than he was cared for was gone, he died the day he was forced out of his home. Now all that was left was him, he cared only for himself and those who have any use to him. He had only stayed the first two years in fire country and the others were spent traveling around the wasteland nations. Taking what he wanted, killing the ones who crossed him, even doing some old jobs here and there. Most were to kill or destroy along with a few kidnapping here and there but it was enough to gain the attention of the news stations across the world who were branding him as some soulless mercenary who would do anything ranging from steal money from the homeless or rape a woman for the right price.

So far he had killed five radio hosts for spreading such bullshit but found GNR to be the the most tolerable of all since they didn't blatantly lie about him. Sure he stole, murdered, and destroyed multiple lives but he didn't do it unless he needed the caps.

Caps... it was funny to him that paper money was nearly worthless now and that a stack of around ten grand was at most worth 7 bottle caps if not less. Bottle caps were now the main currency and you couldn't by a ragged 10 mm pistol for anything less than 15 caps or a single kunai for 5. He himself had 400 on him at all times in a bag and a few thousand sealed away into a scroll.

Naruto stored away his goggles and took a deep breath of the air. He smelled smoke, smoke meant fire and fire normally meant people. He wasn't close enough to smell blood so he wasn't sure if it was raiders or a town somewhere.

Kicking the Rad scorpion for measure, Naruto walked at a leisurely pace towards the smell of smoke, not worried if it turned out to be a group of raiders. If it was indeed raiders and they attacked... the sands of the wastes would run red with blood.

* * *

Tsunade hummed happily to herself as she watched some of new Konoha's inhabitants pack their belongings and prepare to venture into the world. She had released the information on the outside world and granted anyone who wanted to leave permission to do so if they wanted to. She was planning on opening the hidden gate to allow traders or travelers to come and buy or sell.

The more adventurous civilians were packing up supplies and waiting for her to personally open the large metal door. Even some of the ninja had expressed similar feelings and were allowed to leave so long as they returned if the village was in trouble.

She herself along with a few of her ninjas were planning on adventuring and exploring the wastes. Even though it was unspoken, the group all had a similar goal, find their friend and savior, Naruto. She along with Shizune, the rookie nine (Minus Sasuke) plus team Gai and their senseis (Including Anko) were already packed and were now waiting for the gate to open.

* * *

Naruto walked towards the smell and cocked his head to the side when he came up to a large wall made of many different types of metal. The smell was definitely coming from here but the lack of that coppery sent that came with fresh and dried blood proved that it was raider free.

Spinning around he aimed his weapon at... a large wood and metal golem.

"Howdy... partner" it droned out, "Welcome... to... Demonspire"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and backed away from the Golem before leaping over the wall and onto a makeshift building made of tin and other ragged metals. Jumping back down to the ground between two buildings he looked around and whistled. This town was easily one of the most... rundown yet lively places he had been to. Then he felt it, the same feeling he got when crossing a radiated river.

'Demonic radiation?' he wondered.

"Well I'll be damned a new comer, it's been ages since I've seen another new face"

Naruto turned around and found a middle aged dark-skinned man dressed in a duster with a cowboy hat and a star on his chest. On his back was one of iron countries Assault rifles, one of the last models to be made in secret before being stolen by other countries before the fallout.

"Names Lucas Simms, Sherif of Demonspire, Mayor too... if the need arises." the man said.

Naruto looked at him for a secound, "Nice to meet you, I'm Naruto."

Lucas smiled, "Friendly and well mannered... I don't know why but I like you Naruto, as long as you keep of of trouble you can stay for as long as you like." he said with a smile.

Naruto shared the smile, "Thanks but tell me, why is the town named Demonspire?" he asked looking around.

"Well..." Lucas started with a frown, "In the center of town sits a large stone that Iwa ninjas tried to seal a few years ago when most of the Konoha ninjas disappeared. Something happened which caused all the ninjas to die but soon people found the stone and saw that it was absorbing the demonic radiation around it, so naturally people built homes around it to keep from dying. But now it's starting to overflow and I fear that it will soon flood the town with the radiation it's been absorbing for years."

Naruto hummed, before dismissing himself and walking towards the center of town, ignoring the curious glances that was thrown his way. It didn't take long before he reached it and stared in surprise as he found that it wasn't just any stone, but Konoha's KIA memorial stone. Almost all the names were scratched up and unreadable, one or two here and there but not much. The whole thing was faintly glowing and cracked, almost unnoticeable to anyone not looking for it. Beside it was an elderly man dressed in rags preaching about the power of the spire.

Naruto glanced at the man and approached the stone, ignoring the warnings to stop. He wasn't worried, one of the reasons he had so much power was that due to prolonged exposure to the demonic radiation, Kyuubi had (With the go ahead from Naruto) mutated his body so that he not only absorbed it, but could convert it into chakra or use it to heal himself much like ghouls did.

Reaching out, he touched the top of it and analyzed the power within stone before pulling away, that man Lucas was right to fear the stones power, it was so potent, so chaotic. It the stone ever did break, Demonspire would be nothing more than a ghost town filled with radiated corpses within a day.

"Child, you truly are blessed to withstand the power of Spire," The old man said in a dreamy voice. "I'm sorry where are my manners, I am Confessor Cromwell, head of the Church of Spire,"

Naruto nodded to him before smiling, "I'm Naruto, it's nice to meet you Confessor. But sadly, I have important business to take care of, can I get back to you later,"

The Confessor gave him a small smile, "Of course child, I'm here almost everyday preaching, come and talk to me anytime you wish."

Leaving the Confessor to his preaching, Naruto left the scene to find Lucas, figuring that he could made some caps for draining the stone to keep it from bursting and killing everyone around.

A few minutes later he found the sherif hanging around the front entrance, probably watching out for any trouble that may slip passed the gate. "Oi Sheriff!" he called walking up to the man until he was close enough to speak quietly enough to not be overheard by anyone else, "I took a look at that stone and it's already radiating a extremely deadly amount of radiation at least a half foot around it."

Lucas paled and gave him a horrified look. "Really? Oh no... this isn't good..." He said standing straight and pacing around. "I knew that thing was nothing but trouble..."

Naruto watched for a secound before clearing his throat, "Excuse me but if you were to drain the stone of it's build up, then you'd be able to continue living without having to worry anymore. The stone absorbed radiation during the main fallout and slowly built up the rest over time but since the weather has gotten rid of any airborne particles it has nothing left to absorb." Naruto stated making Lucas turn to him with a confused face.

"How do you know that?"

"I know a lot of things," Naruto replied with a grin.

Lucas crossed his arms, "Ok then, how do you expect us to be able to drain all that radiation without killing ourselves?" he asked with a frown.

Naruto smirked, "With enough caps, anything is possible," he said holding up his hand and making a Rasengan.

Lucas gaped, "Oh my... a chakra user... I thought they all died out from poisoning during the main fallout."

Naruto let the sphere dissipate, "Most did... but that's not the point, I can drain the stone but I'm not a charity..."

"I see, your a professional... I shouldn't be surprised, especially in the state the world is right now. Fine if you can do what you say, you'll be greatly compensated for you troubles." the man said with a sigh.

Naruto grinned before turning on his heel and walking towards the stone.

* * *

Somehow, word of his powers had gotten out and over half the town was planning on watching and were watching as he approached.

"Do you really think he's a ninja?"

"I thought that ninjas were extent."

"Look at his clothes, I bet he's not from around here."

"Look at those muscles"

He shook his head at them but snickered at the last. Approaching the stone he saw the Confessor looking at him with a large smile and shining eyes from the side.

Ignoring the creepiness, he stood in front of it and started concentrating, opening his pathways to the foreign chakra, allowing it to mix with the kyuubi's demonic chakra. In doing so, his body had started to glow blue and give off his own human chakra, something that made everyone gaze in awe. After a secound, Naruto touched the stone with both hands and felt an ungodly rush of power.

* * *

"-And remember people of new Konoha, you will always have a place here. But before I finish, I have one last thing to say... seven, nearly eight years ago some of you cursed the child Uzumaki Naruto, those of you that continue to do so, I say shame on you. He is the reason we live, he warned us of the fallout. It was he who judged us worthy of a second chance at life, dissipate our flaws he warned us so that we may have a chance against certain death," Tsunade said in her final speech.

The citizens who didn't know that and disliked Naruto looked ashamed of themselves. The vary same person they tried their hardest to make life a living hell actually warned them about something that would've kill them.

Tsunade turned and quickly made her way to the large metal door where she destroyed the seals keeping it closed and pushed it open, causing a rush of air to flow passed her and kick up a large amount of dust just outside the door.

She then moved out of the way to where the rookies were waiting and watched as a few of the inhabitants walked out of the door.

"So..." Tsunade started, "Is everyone ready?"

They all nodded

"Ok, but before we leave I need you all to listen. The scouts also brought this back." She started, holding up a rough looking map. "Using all the gathered information I was able to get a pretty good Idea of all the important areas and have been able to pin point where they are compared to the old maps we had."

She opened the map and pointed to the corner, "This is New Konoha, but the 'wastlanders' call it Raven Rock."

Kakashi looked at the map for a secound, "But aren't we under the Hokage Mountain?"

Tsunade sighed, "Yes but it seems that the demonic chakra was highly corrosive, I should know... seeing as I had to heal Naruto after he used too much of the foxes chakra... But as a result, nearly everything was ruined, the faces corroded along with half the mountain, the trees died out and blackened, hell almost all the water is irradiated and poisonous to drink along with most of the food."

"Whoa... how did anyone survive that?" Choji asked, alarmed at the dangers of eating and drinking.

"From reports, it says that some survivors were able to build purifiers to clean enough water for themselves." Tsunade answered.

Kiba grew restless, "Well let's go already," he said making the larger Akamaru beside him bark and wag his tail in agreement but careful not to disturb the packs he agreed to carry on his back

"Yea sensei," Ino and Sakura said together before glaring at each other.

"Let's go find Naruto-kun" The said together again before glaring again, this time with lightning connecting each other.

Tsunade sighed before smiling sadly along with the other senseis, things were almost back to normal... almost.

* * *

Naruto huffed as the stone drained into him, steam raising from his shoulders. Taking a step back he saw his hand prints burned into the stone, leaving a small indention in the rock.

His arms shook, the tips of his fingers flickering from claws and back to normal. His face did the same, flickering to his demonic mode to normal. Forcing the chakra to his hand, he, along with all the shocked and scared onlookers watched as a black orb formed over his hand and solidified into a hard crystal ball the size of a softball before it poofed out of existence, into one of the many seals on his person.

The center of town was silent, not a person said a word. Naruto felt extremely tired and sank to his knees just as the first person 'whooped' for joy only to gasp with everyone else and he fell on his face. Too tired to do anything else for now.

* * *

Just a hidden file I found while going through my hard drive, depending on the responses I'll more than likely continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

Fallout

_Chapter 2_

----------xXx----------

Disclaimer: I do not own in any way shape or form the game(s) Fallout or the anime Naruto

Character Stats: _Naruto Uzumaki_

_Strength-10 (Max)_

_Perception-10 (Max)_

_Endurance-10 (Max)_

_Charisma-10 (Max)_

_Intelligence-10 (Max)_

_Agility-10 (Max)_

_Luck-10 (Max)_

-Skills-

_Big Guns-100_

_Small Guns-100_

_Energy Weapons- 100_

_Explosives-100_

_Melee Weapons-100_

_Unarmed-100_

_Lock pick- 100_

_Medicine-100_

_Repair-100_

_Science-100_

_Sneak-100_

_Barter-100_

_Speech-100_

-Major Perks- (He has most of them but most are stat effecting)

_Lady Killer_

_Child at Heart_

He's basically the Lone Wonderer after beating the whole game and doing most of the quests.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is he ok?"

"I don't know,"

Naruto groaned and opened his eyes slowly only to squeeze them shut as a bright light nearly blinded him.

"Oh he's waking up!"

The sound of a door swinging open and startled gasps reached his ears.

"Hey! what are you girls doing in here! This is a doctors office get out," yelled a males voice which sent all the surrounding girls shuffling away or in some cases running.

Naruto tried to sit up but a arm pushed him back down, "Stop, your in my office and not leaving until I say so," the voice said with a no nonsense tone.

He huffed but none the less agreed. Laying back he waited until the doctor finished examining him and flipped the blinding light above him off before opening his eyes and rubbing the spots away.

"Well kid, your in perfect health as far as I can tell. Nothings broken, sprained, or pulled, not even any bruises or rad poisoning." the doctor said moving away.

Naruto sat up and looked around, he was sitting up on a salvaged examination table with a dirty white dividing cloth beside it. In-between the wall was a small table with badly cleaned surgery tools neatly placed in a row with a ratty and torn medical poster stuck to the wall.

Moving to the side of the bed, Naruto slid off the table and caught himself on the edge as he nearly tripped on an out of place chair. With an annoyed grunt he kicked it to the side, making it slide up to the corner of the room, and stood to his full height before walking around the screen where the doctor stood, typing on a dirty computer monitor.

He was a dark skinned man like Lucas, wore dirty tan cargo pants and a white T-shirt with a shoulder bag across his chest. His hair was short and white, probably from years of stress.

"So what's the damage Doc?" Naruto asked walking up.

The Doctor turned and gave him a stern look, "It's Doc Church kid and the treatment was free, if I charged you after probably saving us from dying a horrible death the I'd never hear the end of it... But don't expect me to patch you up for free again,"

Naruto laughed lightly, "Of course," he said rubbing the back of his neck, then looking around again, "Hey where's my equipment?"

Doc Church looked around as well, "If it's not here then Lucas must've come by and grabbed it, said that he would keep it all safe so no one would try and steal it while you were resting." He said after a secound, "When you leave go towards the town entrance, his house is like the first one you see when you walk into town."

Naruto nodded and bid the doctor farewell before walking out of the shack and onto the dusty road where he was met by a few smiles and waves from the nearby people.

"Well damn partner,"Lucas said with a smile, "Starting to think you'd never wake up," The dark skinned man walked over as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Naruto smirked, "Takes more than a little exhaustion to stop me," he spoke while walking to him,

"I believe that partner,"Lucas said while holding out a bag and a roll of paper, "Here's your payment and on behalf of everyone here, thanks."

Naruto accepted the bag and looked at the paper with a confused expression, "What's this?"

Lucas smiled, "Well, as mayor and sheriff, I have a say in who stays here and decided to give you the unoccupied house we have here as a bonus. After all, the people here have been telling me to invite you to live here ever since you've been held up in Doc's office,"

Naruto nodded, "Cool, thanks." He said while folding the paper and stuffing it in his pocket,

"Come on," Lucas called, leading him to the gates, "I'll take you to my place where I locked your stuff up. then show you to your new house,"

They walked a little ways and stopped at the large house-like shack where Lucas unlocked the door and walked in, Lucas walked over to the lockers in a corner and opened them to show Naruto's equipment hanging from hooks or leaning against the sides.

Naruto took a minute and threw on his trench coat, leaving it open, before throwing the belt and straps over his shoulders before being led out of the house and up a path to a two story house.

"Here we are, it's a little bare, but you can get things to decorate you house from Moira's supply shop." Lucas said opening the door and handing him the key, "I need you get back to work, have a nice day partner."

Naruto nodded and walked into the near empty room where a floating golem greeted him as his butler 'Wadsworth' after sending it on it's way, telling it to keep the place clean, Naruto looked around. There was a long bookcase/shelf near a staircase, two large lockers, a fridge with some tall shelves beside it and a few other little things spread all around. Upstairs there was a few small coffee tables and two small rooms, one with a bed and a L shaped desk while the other was a dusty room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Not bad,' he thought before crashing onto the bed, this place wasn't that bad. But then again, he never really had a place of his own to sleep and hideout ever since the fallout.

Tsunade led the group down the dim tunnel until they reached the rusted and rotten remains of a chain-link gate that once blocked off any forbidden entry into the hidden evac tunnels. through the chain links there was a bright, nearly blinding white light that got brighter and brighter as they neared.

"Damn that's bright," Kiba muttered as he shielded his eyes.

"Well we have been underground for nearly eight years, all we had was artificial light so our eyes will take longer to adjust than normal." Shizune supplied, holding the ever present pet pig in her arms. (Who had her frilly shirt replaced with a blue top like the one everyone else wore)

Tsunade nodded and reached out to the door only for it to break apart and fall away from them and out into the brightness, kicking up some dust.

They all walked out and shielded their eyes from the glaring brightness, opening their eyes little by little until they were strong enough to handle it.

"Oh my..." Kurenai gasped as her ruby red eyes viewed the landscape, followed by similar responses by the others as they took in the view for the first time... well, ever.

Everything was sand and dust, the trees that once hidden the place were gone, the sandy stone ground was cracked and hard. The village, or what was left was ruined, the large walls, gone... the buildings, reduced to little more than rubble or empty shells. They saw a few of the people from the caves wondering around the rubble and clearing out some of the places. Probably looking for anything of use or value.

"Tsunade-sama..." Gai started, devoid of all his youthful sprit, "What do we do now?"

Her ninjas looked to her, all looking for an answer and her guidance.

She sighed, "First of all we'll need to find a place to spend the night here in what's left of Konoha... I think we need some time to come to grips with this. I suggest that we go and help some of the people clear out a place and set up camp for the rest of the day, I'll go over the maps and reports to plan our next move." She said while studying the ruins.

Everyone nodded, "Hai," they shouted before somberly making their way down the mountain... or what was left.

Tsunade shortly followed, her heart full of shock. Naruto had saved them all from this, even after the cruel banishment and treatment. 'Naruto-kun... you may not know it, but you ended up being a true hero.' she thought sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moria Brown looked up from her chemicals as the door to her shop opened and shut loudly, "Well hi there," she said in a dreamy and slightly loony voice, walking up to the customer in her pale blue one piece jumpsuit.

"Ah..." naruto started only to be cut off.

"Oh your that guy who took care of getting rid of out rad problem," she said suddenly, "My name's Moria Brown and this is my supply shop. Don't mind the smell, I was working with some chemicals... there pretty safe... I think,"

Naruto blinked, "Ah, yeah... I'm Naruto, heard that your the one to talk to about buying things for my house-"

"Oh so Lucas did give you that house, I'm glade to see it finally have an owner," Moria stated loudly. "As for buying things for it, I sell furniture in sets, I have Wasteland Explorer, Raider, Science, Love Machine, and Pre-Fallout Themes."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Love Machine?" he said before giving a small smile, "I think I'll take it,"

"Oh? Planning something special later on, are we?" Moria asked playfully.

Naruto gave her a small smirk and looked at her with half-lidded eyes, "Maybe I am Moria... maybe not, we'll just have to find out huh?"

She blushed, "W-well that'll be 800 caps, " she told him quickly, trying to control her blush.

Naruto smiled, "Of course," he replied and pulled out a bag from under his coat.

Reaching in he pulled out eight smaller sacks with '100' drawn on them and set them on the counter, "800 caps exactly,"

"I'll have my golem assistant sent over right away to arrange your house for you Naruto," Moria told him, taking the bags and hiding them under the counter. "Is there anything else you'd like? A weapon... Ammo... Chems?"

Naruto smirked, "Why yes... there is something else I'd like,"

Naruto walked out of the supply shop, leaving the door wide open to show Moria standing there with wide eyes, red cheeks, shallow breath, and a moist spot in the crotch of her clothing. He whistled a tune while shouldering his dirty new duffle bag which held a bunch of food and ammo along with a new magnum revolver.

He had led Moria on for what felt like forever, using innuendo and seemingly innocent questions to make it seem like he wanted a piece of her. She was close to bursting when she had noticed that he had all the stuff on the counter and was waiting for her to ring it up.

Walking up to his house he was surprised to find the room already rearranged and halfway stocked with some clothing, dishes, whisky, a huge heart shaped bed right in the middle of the floor with tiger stripe blankets and a light fixture of two mannequins making out hanging over the bed. On the shelf beside the bed, (up against the stairs) was a bunch of neatly folded clothing sitting on a few of the lower shelves while the upper shelves were used for smaller things or had more beer and shot glasses lined up.

Dropping the duffle bag on the bed in the middle of the room, Naruto went through some of the stuff before humming and reclaiming his bag before taking it to the kitchen area where he then stocked the fridge with his supply of InstaMash, Junk Food, Blamco Mac and Cheese, Pork and Beans and other little boxes of food that was sure to last. Next he took a scroll from his pocket and unsealed a few items. Once the small amount of smoke cleared he was happily organizing bottles of pure clean water and NukaCola beside each other before closing the door and then opening the freezer part above it then going around the house picking up any and all liquor he found and neatly placing them into the broken freezer and closing that too.

"Good evening sir," his golem Wadsworth said floating down from the secound floor.

Naruto looked over his shoulder while pulling out more scrolls, "Oh, hey Wadsworth,"

"May I be of assistance?"

Naruto thought about it for awhile, "As a matter of fact you can, will you go around and gather each cup, glass, or empty bottle and put them on the shelves in the kitchen area?"

"Of course sir," It said before floating away and getting to work.

With that taken care of he walked over to the lockers and started unsealing a small collection of guns to store there. First was a couple of the older Assault Rifles that Iwa had begun to make before the fallout (The Iwa Assault Rifle is the Chinese Assault Rifle), and a few extra clips that he stacked up against each other inside the bottom locker. Then he unsealed a pair of Hunting Rifles, and a Sniper Rifle which was set in a corner while he set the ammo inside the top middle locker. Lastly he removed a set of old Frag Grenades that were said to be twice as effective than explosive notes.

"Sir I've done as you asked," Wadsworth said floating over, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to recharge myself."

Naruto watched the golem float to an empty corner and power down.

The bookcase/shelf that held the clothing now had a empty shelf at the top. Walking over and sitting on the side of the bed he faced it and unsealed a 10mm pistol and his personalized double barrel shotgun along with a few boxes of ammo for each.

-KNOCK-KNOCK-

Naruto's head jerked towards the sound, he slowly stood and faced the door, pulling the pistol with him. He walked over to the door, hiding the weapon behind him.

Living alone in the desert and normally having to sleep in hostel places made him slightly paranoid, of course the chances of something attacking him in this town was significantly low.

Opening the door, Naruto flicked the safety off then blinked, "Well hello Ms."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The gun clattered to the floor and Naruto was propelled back, tripping on the edge of the bed and landing on his back.

In the village ruins night had come, the sky was dark now. A roofless building whose walls were still somehow standing was bathed in a flickering light. Inside the ninjas and the Hokage sat around a small fire built from the few dead trees they could find while their dinners, cans of various foods warmed in the heat of the flames.

Each did their own little things together, Ino and Sakura talked to each other and brushed their hair, the senseis minus Asuma talked with each other, Tsunade poured over the maps along with the help of Shikamaru who was a great strategist, Shizune tended the food while choji helped and Ton ton snoozed beside Akamaru who had Kiba using him a a pillow, Lee was exercising with Neji while Shino was watching and conversing with the insects inside him, Hinata was staring into the moon with a small blush on her face. Lastly, Asuma was sitting on the ground working on something off to the side with a lit cigarette bobbing in his lips and a small set of tools beside him.

A small buzz was heard followed by a loud zap making everyone look towards Asuma who was holding a smoking finger.

_Hellllooooo Wasteland, it's me Three-Dog here to give you the final report of the day before I lay my head down for the night._

"You got the radio to work!?" Ino asked in shock, "That thing was nearly destroyed,"

Asuma frowned, "Well, the outside was messed up, the inside parts were useable and all I needed to do was rewire it."

"SHHH," Kurenai said, "It's saying something,"

_Reports from the town of Demonspire say that town sheriff Lucas Simms has had that large radioactive stone deep-sixed for good, I heard that it was a Lone Wonderer who just walked in and took care of it once he found out, not only that but it appears that the lone wonder can still use chakra. Anyway, keep up the good work kid, your exactly the kind of person we need around here to show that there is still some good in the world... and finally, I wish you all a goodnight and for anyone staying up remember, don't feed the Yoa Guai, now some music to lull you to sleep..._

A soft, almost sexy tune started playing, bathing the silent shell of a building in music.

"Demonspire?" Anko wondered aloud.

"Three-Dog?" Kiba spoke, "I already like the dude,"

Tsunade hummed to herself in thought.

"Something on your mind sensei?" Sakura asked,

Tsunade nodded, "I think we need to travel to that town," she said looking for it on the map.

"You think that the 'Lone Wonderer' might be Naruto?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure. There isn't a lot to go and and even if he's not we might find some clues about where Naruto might be."

Everyone thought about it and agreed.

"So it's settled, tomorrow morning we'll start walking towards Demonspire,"

"Walking?" Kiba asked, "Why not run?"

"Because we still don't know if using chakra will effect us out here and besides, we don't want to miss anything out here that we might be able to use, after awhile we will run out of food and water, walking so we don't get tired and thirsty is the best way to conserve it all,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto felt his shirt rip as the woman tore at his chest, her short red hair flying around as the girl stripped him forcefully,

"Oh my hero..." the girl said as she ran her fingers along his chest after calming down when his shift was gone, "I've been waiting to find you and... give you a reward for saving our town."

In a flash her pale blue leather shirt was opened, showing Naruto her bare chest and belly button.

"May I know the name of the woman giving me my 'reward'?" he spoke from under the redhead, running his hand up and down her thigh.

"People around here call me Nova, remember it hon, you'll be screaming it soon enough,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No Lemon for you... at least not this early in the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nova crashed to the bed with a huff, her curly red hair in a mess, "W-wow... just... wow," she groaned, "Six times?... I've never felt like that before," she said while catching her breath and snuggling up beside him, wrapping her legs around his.

Naruto smirked, "Sorry... that's never happened before... I must be tired," he said while breathing normally, "... Ok I'm ready now,"

Nova gasped as he flipped on top of her and began kissing her, she giggled into the kiss as his fingers tickled her flesh and moaned as he penetrated once again...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok kiddies... I need some help.

What do you think about the Brotherhood of Steel?

What do you think about Naruto be the one planning on doing something to purify the contaminated water, like the Lone Wonderer's father?

Give me some suggestions as to where he should go next.


	3. Chapter 3

Fallout

Chapter 3

----------xXx----------

Character Stats: Tsunade Senju

_Strength- 10 (Max)_

_Perception- 9_

_Endurance- 9_

_Charisma- 8_

_Intelligence-10 (Max)_

_Agility- 9_

_Luck- 0_

-Skills-

_Big Guns- 0_

_Small Guns- 0_

_Energy Weapons- N/A_

_Explosives- 75_

_Melee Weapons- 80_

_Unarmed-95_

_Lock pick- 95_

_Medicine-100_

_Repair-60_

_Science- 95_

_Sneak-95_

_Barter- 60_

_Speech- 80_

-Major Perks-

_(None)_

-Note-

_Near permeant Alcohol Addiction and Gamboling Addiction_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat up in his bed and yawned, last night had been long... long, hard, sweaty, and rough. Nova had already left for work an hour or two earlier but not before telling him to come by and 'see' her whenever he was up to it.

Throwing the covers off of him, Naruto grabbed his dark blue pants and gray boxers then slid them on before walking a few feet into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and looked at the selection before him, "Hmm," he exclaimed while picking out a bottle of fresh water, a NukaCola, a can of Pork N' Beans and box with the words 'Salisbury Steak' on it and 'Just add water'.

With the breakfast/lunch in arm, Naruto went back into the living room only to find himself lacking a dinner table.

"Well aint this some bullshit," he exclaimed before placing all the food onto the top of the shelf and picking up his duffle bag, "I hope I still got the scroll with that salvaged fold out table and chair," he said speaking to himself.

Luck was on his side and soon he was moving the locker beside his front door across the room beside the other one and was placing his table there.

Fetching his soon to be meal, Naruto tore the packaging open and set it to the side, before rooting threw his bag for an old oil lantern that he put together using his survival skills that he'd developed during his childhood. Finding it, he set the small lamp up and lit it using a small fire jutsu that caught the thick rope that was soaked in the oil aflame.

After a minute his can of beans was warming over the flame and he was pouring water on his steak and giving it a test bite. He shrugged, it wasn't great... probably tasted a lot better with the gravy and all heated but considering the difficulty heating plastic without it melting....

Naruto found that he thought best while eating his meals, the only time where you really only had one thing to think about, FOOD. He needed to leave Demonspire soon, not for good but he wanted to travel around and was glad to know that he had a home waiting for him here. Maybe he would go see that Three-Dog person and find out what was really going on around there. But to do that he would need to go through the DZ area, or the Death Zone as most called it, a place crawling with Super Mutants waiting to tear you apart and eat your mutilated remains.

Naruto popped off the cap to his NukaCola and dropped it onto the table before taking a swig of it, savoring the taste. NukaCola had only come out a few years after he was born and nearly every store had a machine or sold it, he himself had drunk it with his ramen everyday he could and kept the caps for years. If he remembered correctly, he had left around a 800 of them in a metal case that the third had given him somewhere in his old apartment building. Oh well, some poor scavenger would find one hell of a payday if they found it.

The smell of cooked beans reached his nose and Naruto pulled the can off the fire, using conveniently placed rag to keep from burning himself, then digging in.

Now that he thought about it, he remembered seeing a unpowered NukaCola machine in Moira's shop, the thing worked on extremely powerful batteries that lasted years and if he was lucky, his elemental chakra might be able to power it up again. If he could them he would be able to enjoy nice cold NukaCola whenever he wanted.

Finishing his food and drink, Naruto threw on his clothes and coat before picking out a gun for the day, a 10mm pistol then walking towards the door only to pause and take the bottle cap from the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sarah, my daughter. I have an urgent mission for you,"

A young blonde woman dressed in a heavy looking set of full body armor walked up to the older man and nodded, "Yes father?"

The elderly man, Owyn Lyons looked at his child, "Our Knights at GNR have heard that there is a person capable of handling large amounts of radiation exposure," he said while fixing the collar of his blue leather trench coat.

"Amazing!" Sarah said with a shocked face.

"Indeed, but it troubles me."

Sarah gave him a concerned look, "What does father?"

Elder Lyons looked to her, "No mere human, chakra user or not, should be able to handle the demonic radiation. I fear that he may be a demon himself, slowly gaining power by absorbing the radiation so that he can take over and cause more destruction." he told her with a look of dread.

Sarah nearly gasped at the thought, "What do you wish for me to do?"

"Hunt this person down and if he proves to be a demon hiding in human form... destroy it." Elder Lyons told her, "Take the rest of the pride with you if need be and be careful."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked down the road to the center of town after buying everything Moria had in stock for his house, including a medical station, laboratory work station, that drink machine, a work bench, and a working Jukebox. Moria was shocked to find that not only was he able to buy it all but he didn't even seem to mind the large price tag at all. (Then she remembered her 'Wasteland Survival Guide' and asked Naruto to help with the research, which he agreed with nothing better to do)

"I'm sorry dear but you don't have enough for that," he heard a woman say.

Looking over, he saw a little girl with short black hair held up with a pink headband dressed in an old beat-up white jacket with pink sleeves and blue pants.

The little girl looked sad, "But that's all I have and I love those noodles, please?" she asked sadly.

From the looks of things it seemed that the little girl wanted to buy some bowl of cooked noodles but didn't have enough caps. The woman behind the counter had a small sad frown on her face but couldn't give the girl a break or else others would expect reduced prices.

"Please Ms. Stahl?" the girl begged, " I know I don't have enough but I can clean up or something to pay you back."

Naruto was about to just walk away and ignore the poor girl but froze, memories of him saying the exact same thing to the ramen stand owner assaulting his mind.

"Damn it," he muttered to himself. He knew exactly how the girl felt, to be poor and unable to buy something you loved. For every cold blooded murder he committed, the feelings he got then couldn't begin to compare to the amount of pity he felt now.

Reaching into his pocket, Naruto felt for some of the loose caps he had from his shopping trip at Moira's and walked over, "Miss?"

The woman, a brown haired woman wearing a yellow version of the jumpsuit Moria had looked over, "Yes sir, how can I help you?"

Naruto motioned to the girl and walked to stand beside her, "I'll pay for her meal," he said while pulling out a few caps.

Both girls looked at him with surprised faces, "A-alright sir, if your sure," the woman answered.

Naruto nodded, "I'm sure,"

After paying for the girls meal, Naruto reached into his pocket and felt the lone cap. Thinking about it for a minute he pulled it out and placed it on the counter by the young girls hand before walking away.

"Hey mister, you left this," the girl called out.

Naruto waved it off, "Keep it," he called never looking back, "Maybe it'll give you good luck,"

He kept on walking and passed Lucas Simms who watched the whole thing while leaning up against a corner of a building.

"That was nice of you to do partner," he said as Naruto passed, making him stop.

Naruto glanced back, "What was?"

Lucas shook his head, "You know what I'm talking about, paying for Maggies meal."

"So what?"

Lucas crossed his arms, "Billy Creel's been having a hard time, he does all he can to make sure Maggie has a nice childhood, playing with her when ever he can, buying her whatever she wants if he can. Sometimes he has to leave and go scavenging and gets either Lucy West or Mother Maya to take care of her while he's gone,"

Naruto was silent for a while, "And you telling me this... why?"

Lucas shrugged, "I don't know... maybe just to pass the time, she's been lonely and depressed ever since he left, he should be back soon... But I want to know, why did you pay for her food?"

Naruto looked up to the cloudy sky, "I don't know, maybe pity, maybe because I know how she felt... maybe I was in the same position as her when I was her age," he said before looking down, "Have a nice day Sheriff,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked into his home and began to secure the place, using seals to lock the place up and keep his stuff safe from any would-be thief's. Everything from the lockers, the fridge, and even the door was sealed. (On his way out)

The first thing he needed was to travel west towards an old supermarket by the river to see if there was any supplies left there at all, then travel across the river and go north towards a minefield to try to get through... well without dying a horrible death by having his legs blown off in separated directions. Not only did Moria expect him to traverse said mine field but the girl also wanted a frag mine of her own, god only knew what she planned to do with it.

Locking the door, Naruto left his house and made his way out of the town before taking his goggles and placing them over his eyes then dashing off towards the supermarket.

Running on the dirt roads made quite the dust trail, it stretched for at least a few hundred feet behind him. This was the best way to burn chakra without destroying things, channeling his excess energy and chakra all over his body and running flat out. He had done it so much that he had figured that he could run flat out with chakra for 30 to 40 miles before a bead of sweat would run down his forehead depending on how he felt and that he could run for 10 to 15 without chakra before his hands started shaking. But to run with his chakra he had to channel it to his ears, nose, and eyes to help them keep up with the extra speed as not to just plow into one of the few trees or trip on a rock.

His senses picked up a scream, sliding to a stop he jogged over the next hill, which turned out to have a steep, cliff-like drop, to see that he was now a few hundred yards from the rear of the market where he saw that the raiders had set up shop. After all, it had all the symptoms of a raider infestation, blood on the walls, bodies hanging on hooks from chains, tortured bodies tied to rocks or nailed to walls.

Around the corner a pair of wastlanders ran screaming, one was a ragged looking man following after a woman with cream colored hair. Both screamed as a group of laughing raiders chased after them holding bats, knives, and one holding a earlier model of the revolver.

A gunshot echoed and the man was sent to the ground, a bullet wound in the back of his head. The girl seemed to run even faster, as if the man had been weighing her down before and his death had helped her realize that she needed to run faster. He could hear her ragged breathing and see her flushed face, if she were to be captured by the raiders her death was almost certain, that was, if they didn't decide to rape her first.

Drawing the 10mm pistol, Naruto stepped off the side of the steep hill and slid down while aiming his pistol, firing at the raiders. Two suffered quick deaths from the bullets hitting vital areas while another had a bullet lodge itself in his throat, forcing a slow and painful death upon him as he choke on his own blood.

As three of the raiders were downed, the rest finally wised up and realized that they were being attacked as well. They all turned towards their attacker and was surprised to see a single person standing at the base of a hill, calmly loading his pistol.

"Get 'em," one yelled, forgetting the girl and charging the man with the others following.

Naruto smirked and holstered the gun before popping his neck and rolling his shoulders. The one who yelled reached him first, swinging his bat at Naruto who sidestepped and buried his fist into the raiders gut before stealing the weapon.

The girl slowed to a stop and hid behind a dumpster, peeking out and watching with astonished eyes as the blonde bashed another raiders head open with the bat, sending blood and greymatter flying into the air.

"DIE BASTERD!" a female raider yelled pulling out a switchblade and stabbing at the blonde, somehow getting behind him.

Naruto turned and grabbed her hand, stopping the blade a foot from his body, "Foolish little girl," he spoke with a smirk.

The female raider never saw his fist until a secound before it impacted with her skull and blacked out before she met the stone wall of the supermarket with a thump and fell to the broken cement ground where Naruto threw her, impelling herself on her own switchblade as she landed.

The last raider shook as Naruto turned his sights on him, the revolver in his hands shook because of the fear he felt.

"P-p-please let me go, I... I promise to straighten out my life, just please don't kill me," He choked out as Naruto stepped closer.

"Ok,"

The raider froze, "Really?"

Naruto nodded, "Sure, go on and leave,"

"Promise?"

Naruto gave him a smile and nodded. The girl was shocked, he was about to let that raider live? The one who had wanted to rape her and sell her as a slave, the thought infuriated her. Her anger instantly disappeared as she saw the raider turn to leave and the blonde pull his pistol.

The raiders head jerked forward as the gunshot echoed across the barren wasteland, only a secound passed as both the shell casing and the body hit the ground at the same time.

"Opps..." Naruto started with a toothy grin and holding up his crossed fingers, "Had my fingers crossed,"

Naruto holstered the pistol and walked over to pick up the dead raiders revolver. Uncocking the handle and putting the safety on he turned towards the woman and walked over.

"Will you live?" he asked as he found the older woman pressed up against the wall.

She looked up to him and nodded, "Yea I reckon, thanks for saving me kid, the names Silver," she told him while standing up, "If it wasn't for you, those raiders would've made me their plaything,"

"It's nothing," he intoned before holding the revolver out to her, "Here, take this and whatever you want from the bodies, you'll need them more than me or them,"

Silver was slightly surprised but wouldn't decline his offer, "Well thanks kid, I really appreciate that... You like the first guy to ever give a damn about my needs,"

"Naruto,"

"Huh?"

Naruto gave her a firm stare, "My name's Naruto, not kid and don't mention it, considering how the world is these days... Well have a day Sliver," Naruto turned and started walking around to the front of the store.

"Hey, if you ever need a place to stay I live in one of the boarded up ranch houses a ways away from Demonspire, come and drop in sometime." Silver called as he left.

Naruto waved over his shoulder and disappeared around the corner of the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ninja trekked through the desert-like terrain, had the heat gone up like it did during the dead of summer it could've been confused with the desserts around Suna. The trip was spent mostly in silence but every once in a while someone would start a small conversation. They were near the ruins of Konoha's main gate now, close to where Naruto's old apartment use to be.

"Hey look!" Sakura stated, pointing at the ruined building that was in better shape then most.

Everyone looked.

"Hey... that's Naruto's old place," Hinata stated looking at the building she had watched daily.

A low growl reached them and Akamaru started growling back with the hair on his back raised.

"What is it?" Ino asked while everyone else got ready for a fight.

Out of the dark ruins stepped a hulking reptile-like monster around ten feet tall with sharp claws and a pair or curved horns on its head. It's claws were around six or seven inches long and its eyes were a dull yellow.

"My god!?" Ino gasped watching as it flexed it's claws and growled before running at them.

A loud bang echoed, and the monster was knocked off balance as something hit it, a bloody hole appear in its chest before another series of bangs sent it to the ground, multiple holes appearing in it's head and chest.

"You folks al'right?"

The group looked over and was a dirty looking man in a thick jacket holding a long weapon made of metal and wood.

Being the leader, Tsunade stepped forward, "Yes we're fine, who are you?"

The man smiled and scratched a scruffy beard. "Well I'm Kenji, I hunt and sell the meat I get to settlements all across the wasteland and to the travelers I meet, would you like something?" he asked motioning to what looked like a mutated cow with two heads.

Tsunade shook her head, "Sorry, we don't have any ryu,"

Kenji blinked, "RYU!?" he asked with a chuckle, "That paper isn't worth anything now-a-days, NukaCola bottle caps are the currency now." he said looking at them.

"Your serious?" Choji asked, being a lover of the drink himself.

Kenji nodded, "Hell yeah, man I've heard a rumor that someone went to the NukaCola main factory and jacked almost the whole supply, how he did it I'll never know, must've had a whole army or wastlanders or a hundred brahman to carry all that. Personally, I think it was the legendary Villain of the Wastes, he was seem working around there and wouldn't pass up a chance to get a lot of free caps."

Choji walked forward, "Tsunade-sama, I need to go look for something right quick, I'll be right back,"

"Hold on, Asuma go with him just in case," she said making the smoker nod and follow his student into the ruins of Naruto's apartment building.

"You hear things?" Tsunade asked, looking back to the hunter.

"Yep," Kenji said proudly, "People usually say things around me when I'm selling my stock in towns, I guess they figured that I really didn't have anyone to tell since I live by myself out in the wastes."

"Then can you tell me if you heard about a man with crystal blue eyes and sun kissed blond hair? His name's Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade asked.

Kenji looked thoughtful, "Can't saw that I have, I'm real good with names but unless he's done something big that got a lot of attention or talked to me directly, chances are no ones gonna remember exactly what his name is, it'll be, 'A guy from somewhere did this,' or something like that."

The whole group sighed, "Well thanks anyway," Tsunade said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Choji what are you looking for?" Asuma asked as his student as the boy pushed parts of the collapsed stone ceiling to the side.

"That guy said NukaCola bottle caps were valuable now right?" Choji asked as he moved the last part, exposing a rotten door.

Asuma nodded, "Yeah but why are you trying to get inside this room?"

"Well, both Naruto and I happen to love NukaCola, we used to drink it anytime we could and Naruto would keep the caps in a metal box that he kept in his apartment. I used to give him mine and last time I checked he said that there was a couple hundred in there, I was thinking that we could use them... if they were still there," Choji said, jumping back as the door fell towards him.

Asuma followed Choji into the room and noticed that while the room was ruined, the apartment itself was in ok condition.

Choji reached under the bed and found the box before pulling it out and opening it,

"Woah!" they both stated with wide eyes, that was a lot of bottle caps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto crept the supermarket door and looked around the corner, the shelves were haphazardly moved around and some had metal grates connecting them like walkways. A few raiders were walking around with guns and swords while some were drinking and laughing with each other. They had to have heard the gunshots but probably thought it was the raiders running after Silver and that wastelander.

Pulling off his coat, Naruto hung it from a piece of rebar jutting out of the wall and bit his thumb before unsealing a (Chinese) assault rifle and pulling the slide back. Under his coat Naruto had on a combat vest with a few extra clips inside the pockets and a belt around his waist with the holster to his pistol and a few other pouches that held his supplies.

Walking into the shopping area, Naruto ran and leaped up to where a raider was walking on top of the shelves and kicked him off, down to where the others where. The other raiders with guns on top of the shelves looked over and aimed their guns while Naruto did the same. Raiders were terrible shots, relying on numbers to really with fights. Naruto however was a good shot, his rifle fired loudly, sending the bullets flying towards the raiders where they ripped into their flesh and knocked them over the edge and to the ground.

Naruto jumped to the ground and walked down the long shelf, dropping the spent clip and switching it with another while any raiders that had guns tried to shoot through the wooden racks where they though he was still standing behind.

"Were gonna kill you you piece of shit," yelled a raider while Naruto made a hand seal to make a team of shadow clones before walking around the rack.

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" he yelled back before the clones jumped to the high shelves, each holding a rifle, "I got mine,"

The raiders were decimated, everyone of them were killed and the few who had fell to their knees and surrendered got the barrel of his rifle shoved in their mouths and had their brains splattered on the wall and floor. Walking around, Naruto had his clones take any ammo, weapons, food they found while he went into the back supply room which had a locked metal door blocking it.

"Ahh," a quite moan echoed.

Walking away from the door and towards the noise, Naruto found a bloody raider crawling on the floor towards a revolver and walked over, stepping on the outstretched hand until the bones popped and crunched making the raider howl in pain.

"You should've just laid there and stayed quite," Naruto told him, bending down and picking the gun up. "You might've lived longer,"

Cocking the hammer back, Naruto aimed it at the raider and pulled the trigger.

-CLICK-

The raider flinched and Naruto looked at the gun with a frown, "Well aint that a bitch?" he asked tossing the gun away and pulling the rifle from his back. He held him down with his foot and open fired, filling the raiders body with lead.

An hour and a half later, Naruto walked into Moira's shop and told her what happened, she nodded happily and wrote it down for her book. After that he left the store, ready to get some peace for the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto needs a main weapon so give me some ideas... A Pistol, Revolver, Magnum Revolver, Assault Rifle, or Shotgun

He also needs a secondary weapon. (Melee)


	4. Chapter 4

Fallout

Chapter 3

-xXx-

Character Stats: _Sakura Haruno_

_Strength- 10 (Max)_

_Perception- 8_

_Endurance- 9_

_Charisma- 7_

_Intelligence- 9_

_Agility- 9_

_Luck- 5_

_-Skills-_

_Big Guns- 0 _

_Small Guns- 0 _

_Energy Weapons- N/A_

_Explosives- 65_

_Melee Weapons- 75_

_Unarmed- 80_

_Lock pick- 80_

_Medicine-95_

_Repair- 40_

_Science- 30_

_Sneak-75_

_Barter- 65_

_Speech- 75_

-Major Perks-

(None)

-Notes-

_Has strong anger issues and is able to punch craters into the ground with a fist._

After much thought, I realized that I have forgotten something important to the Fallout Universe, the Pipboy! Not the device itself but it's functions, the Character stats are fine and all but I also wanted to do the part where you equip your stuff, you know where you choose to equip something for your head, body, accessories, and weapon? Well anyway I'm going to catch up on that.

Pipboy Interface... Logging in... (I know it's not like that, I just wanted to have it like this)

Username: Naruto Uzumaki.

Password:**********

Status:

Condition: Head 100% Body 100% Left Leg 100% Right leg 100% Left Arm 100% Right Arm 100%

Rad: Rad Resistance 100% Rads 0

Effects: Dusty Black Duster, Charisma -1.

ITEMS:

Weapon: Custom Sawed-Off Shotgun. Dam. 50, Wg. 9, Val. 50. Description: A personal favorite of Naruto's, it's got parts of over twinty-eight other Sawed-Off's inside it as well as a toughened barrel. It's got small engravings on the handle and even a few on both barrels, increasing it's value to collectors.

Apparel: Dusty Black Duster. DR. 20, Wg. 10, Val. 28. Description: A personal favorite to the Interrogation

Department back before the Fallout. Has been modified with small metal plates inside hidden pockets around vital areas to hopefully save the wearers life. Time has really done a number on it, places where it has been stitched back together are easily seen around the tail.

Desert Goggles. DR. 1, Wg. 1, Val. 5. Description: Standard issue to many Suna ninja and travelers. Used to protect the eyes during sandstorms, works just as good during dust storms. Can be found in nearly any ninja supply store.

Face mask. DR. 1, Wg. 1, Val. 1. Description: A standard cloth face mask. Can be found in the ruins of nearly any ninja supply store.

* * *

(Around three days later)

"Oi Moira, I got you a present!" Naruto called walking into the supply store with a old sholder bag like he used to have to keep his spraypaint in during his weekly touchup of the Hokage Monument and a sniper rifle over his sholder.

The red head walked over from her work station while wiping her hands with a torn rag, "Really?" she asked with a hint of excitement, "What'cha get me?"

Naruto opened the bag and pulled out a frag mine before tossing it to her, "Think-fast!"

Moira caught and fumbled with the mine with a frightened expression on her face, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" she yelled, "That could've blown us sky high!"

Naruto laughed, "Oh calm down," he said dismissively, "I disarmed it, not like I'm going to carry a bag of live mines all the way back am I? Especially when I'm being shot at by an old man... Oh and that reminds me," Naruto handed the sniper over, "Sell that or something, I don't need or want it."

"Getting rid of the evidence are we?" Moira joked.

Naruto grinned, "You know it,"

Moira walked over to her register and handed him a small bag of caps after counting out a few extra, "Here's your payment for the job and the rifle," She told him with a small smile, "Find anything else you want to sell?"

Naruto shook his head, "Not really," he said, "I'll see you later Moira"

"Oi old man!" Naruto yelled, banging on the tin door to the water purification building with a large duffle bag by his feet, "HEY, I know your old but your not deaf,"

Naruto leaned to the side at a piece of scrap pipe clanged against the door in front of him, right where his head was just seconds before.

"Damn it boy, how many times have I told you? Don't go yelling about me being old," the man said walking up the metal ramp behind him. He wore a jumpsuit like Moira but it showed age, much like the person wearing it. He was a dark skinned man like Lucas, but had a lot more gray in his beard.

Naruto had met him in passing while hauling out some scrap metal from his home. Walter had offered to buy the metal and explained that the purifier has been slowly breaking down and that he needed the scrap to repair it. When Naruto agreed to bring more if he found it, he told the man that he had seen a couple of larger leaks around town. Walter asked him to fix it if he could, seeing as he cut off the water at night and couldn't leave the purifier running and go looking for the leaks.

It wasn't hard work, all that needed to be done was a few good turns to tighten them. But at the same time, the pipes were huge and no one else could've done that.

"Yeah, Yeah I know. But I got you some more scrap metal," Naruto told him, kicking the bag at his feet.

"Well boy, lets see what you got," Walter said, walking over and opening the door to the building and letting him in.

Naruto grabbed the bag and walked in before placing the bag on a table which groaned under the extra weight, then unzipped it, revealing a mass of scrap metals.

Walter gave him an old grin, and started rummaging around in it, to make sure it was all useable, "Boy this'll help keep the purifier fixed up for quite a while, hold on and I'll go get your caps." Walter then went into his office and opened his safe to retrieve his cap supply.

"You know," the old man started, walking back into the room, "Billy Creel's late, he was supposed to return yesterday and didn't," he told the blonde while counting out a bunch of caps.

Naruto nodded and watched lazily as the caps were counted, "Yeah I know, how's the kid taking it?"

"No ones told her yet," Walter stated with a sigh, "No one wants to tell her, she already lost her family to raiders, Billy rescued her and came here. He's like the only thing close to family she's got left."

"Poor kid..." the blonde stated.

Walter nodded, silently agreeing with him, "Well here's your caps, thanks for bringing me the scrap metal." he said, letting Naruto slid them into a bag from his pocket before walking to the exit while the he himself turned to get to work.

"The kid..." Naruto said stopping just at the door. "Who's taking care of her today?"

Walter scratched his beard, "Why... I think Maya's teaching her how to read and write neater today, a lot of good it'll do these days... why do you ask?"

"..."

Walter turned to see in empty doorway and sighed, "I hate it when he does that,"

* * *

Naruto fixed the collar of his coat and opened the door to the church. He walked into the ramshackle building and looked around, it had a small alter up front, chairs and stools lined up like pews. Mother Maya sat beside Maggie at a small table and watched as the girl wrote with a small pencil on a blank page of a faded book.

Mother Maya was a vary kind old lady, she acted like everyone was her grandchild and was happy to listen to your problems. Her clothing was like the confessors, made of grayish white cloth that nearly matched her hair and really showed just how tan she was from standing in the hot sun.

"Ah, excuse me Mother Maya, can I talk to you... alone?" Naruto said walking over.

Both Maggie and Maya looked up, Maggie beamed at him and Maya smiled, "Of course you can Naruto, Maggie keep working on your neatness, I'll be right back."

The elderly woman stood from her chair and followed Naruto out of the church, "What is it that you want to talk about Naruto?"

"I heard Billy Creel hasn't returned," Naruto says lowly, crossing his arms.

Mother Maya sighed, "Yes, I told him that it was dangerous but he's always worried that they'll run out of caps at the wrong time and wants to make sure that she's taken care of." she said rubbing her eyes.

Naruto shook his head, "Yes and if he dies, a lot of good that'll do for her,"

"Love make us do crazy things," Maya said with a sigh.

Naruto frowned at her, "There's a thin line between crazy and purely idiotic, doing something like leaving her here while he goes to scave around pushes that line on a regular bases."

Maya nodded in agreement with him, "I know, I tried to tell him but he says it's the only thing he knows how to make caps."

"There and better and safer ways to make caps here, people like him, people with family waiting on him should stay and help make a better place for their kids to live in. I know that Lucas would pay him to help with security around town, Walter may even have a job for him with running maintenance on the pipes. That fool shouldn't be running around in the wastes scaving." Naruto growled, uncrossing his arms.

Maya looked at him, "Why are you so adamant on Maggie having a good childhood? Most people wouldn't even care, you don't know many people here that well so why?"

Naruto looked away, "I knew her family, her older brother looked up to me, hell I was there when she was born. She looks exactly like her mother. When I saw her I was shocked, then I heard that raiders killed her family and that Billy had adopted her... I guess I just didn't want her to get attached to me or anything so it wouldn't hurt her if something happened to me or I just up and left."

Maya looked at him with a knowing look, "I see,"

Naruto stayed silent for a moment, "Look, I just came to see if you knew where he usually goes,"

Maya nodded, "He told me that he was heading west, passed the old school building a mile or two away."

Naruto nodded. "Thank you,"

Maya smiled and closed her eyes as the sun reflected off a piece of metal, blinding her momentarily, "It's no-" she stopped and looked around, finding that she was alone, "Hmm, neat trick,"

* * *

Naruto reappeared in his home and began going through his weapons cache. This was a rescue mission and the stakes were high, he would need his personal weapons for this.

Grabbing it all, he disappeared again, off to rescue Billy Creel.

* * *

"Ok everyone!" called Sarah, waking into the Den, the Lyons Pride hangout in the Citadel, "We have a mission, we are to find this 'Lone Traveler' and determine if he is a threat to the brotherhood and the world. We have recived reports from the settlement of Demonspire that he saved the town from that stone but to be able to handle such a large amount of demonic rads without negitive side effects is cause for concern."

The members of the pride listened intently as their leader explained the mission.

"But with the increses of Super Mutent activity around the capital, I will lead a small unit consisting of myself and two other knights. The rest of you are to continue our previous mission and help clear out the ruins of Fire country's capital. We leave in two days, stock up of ammo, get your armor repared, whatever you need to do to get ready. For Elder Lyons"

"For Elder Lyons!" they cheered.

* * *

Naruto crept through the halls inside the civilin school, it was around midday and the unaircondictioned halls felt hot and humid. He crinkled his nose at the smell of dried blood and rotten flesh. That alone confermed to him that this was posibly a raider outpost.

"Hey got any Jet?"

Naruto hugged the wall and peeked around the corner.

"Man you need to stop taking so much , it's going to kill you one day" said a dark skined raider with a warhawk, dressed in dirty clothing with metal spikes coming from the sholders.

The other growled in annoyance, "I don't care 'bout that shit, I need some,"

"Well I ain't got none,"

The scruffy addict huffed and turned. Naruto pressed harder against the wall and slid away as he heard the footsteps get closer. The raider stumbled over a large stone and crused, giving Naruto the chance to quickly move away and hide between a row of lockers.

"Fuckin' rocks," the raider cursed, turning down the hall Naruto was on, "Fuckin' selfish asshole,"

Naruto shook his head at the mans stupidity, whoever the other guy was had brains. Jet is a powerful methamphetamine that stimulates the central nervous system. The initial euphoric rush rarely lasted more than a few minutes, but during that time, the user is filled with a rush of energy & strength. But it was adictive and with prolonged use it destoryed brain-cells.

He had used it once or twice before, but once he fould out had it was made, he sold every one he had. You had to be pretty desprite to use something exrtacted from the fumes of brahmin shit.

The raider slowly passed by and Naruto pulled out his combat knife before reaching out and pulling the raider close. Covering the mans mouth with one hand, Naruto stabbed him in the chest, the long sharpened steel easly going though the ribs and close to the heart.

The struggling soon stopped and Naruto removed the knife before laying him against the wall. Taking a secound to slit his throat, just incase he wasn't dead enough, the blonde looked around to make sure no one had witnessed him kill the man, no one did.

* * *

Tsunade and Co. walked through the wastes in silance, with Choji's descovery inside Naruto's old appartment, their fear of being unable to buy supplies and food had been taken care of. They had bought a few things from Kenji the hunter and he was kind enough to point out that they were far from any settlements, the closest being a place called Paradise Falls where slavers sold... well slaves. But south of Paradise Falls was a smaller settlement called Arefu, whose population was in the single digits.

"Who'd have thought that our cola obsession would pay off," Choji spoke while looking at Asuma, "And you tried to make me quit."

Asuma huffed, "Well I'm glade your head is as tough as your gut then," he muttered loudly, making some of the nins snicker.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Shikamaru looked at Choji, "Calm down Choji, you have to admit though, you thought that those Iguana Bits looked good,"

"I thought they were Dango," the chubby boy muttered with a sad look, one that was shared by Anko.

They all got silant and started listening to the radio, which Asuma had strapped to his backpack.

_"All right, Three Dog has heard about some crazy things going on out there in the Capital Wasteland, but this one just might beat them all. I've been getting some scattered reports that a couple of costumed kooks have been battling for control of the settlement called Canterbury Commons. One of these wackos seems to be assisted by Golems, and the other by mutated bugs. Every day, it's seems to be the same nutty scene: with the scuffles ending in a stalemate. So if your travels take you to Canterbury Commons, keep your head down and your assault rifle loaded for crazy."_

"Things get get stranger and stranger," Tsunade spoke.

"You think those bugs have anything to do with your clan Shino?" Kiba asked.

Shino was quite, "It's possible, some of my clansmen refused to leave and go into the shelter," he told them before returning to slilance.

"Let's just try and reach Arefu before nightfall or at least find a place to camp," the Hokage ordered.

* * *

Another raider fell to Naruto's combat knife, it was harder to silantly kill his way around but he didn't want to spook them into killing their prisoner. He had heard two raiders talking about the nights entretainment and how they wished it was a woman instead of a man.

Raiders sickened him, they were no better than rabid dogs and needed to be ripped from the world. Rapists and murderers were all they were, the scum of the world.

He heard a scream of pain and sprinted down the hallways and stopped at the doors to the liberary. Drawing his custom sawed-off, he kicked the doors down to see a female raider cutting a man with a switchblade.

"Sream little man scream!" the female raider laughed before hearing the doors slam to the ground, "What the-?"

Her head exploded into a mist of gore and greymatter.

Running over, Naruto pushed the dead girl off the man. His face was bloody and brusied, his hair was a dark brown and he had a mustash and beard as well as a soul patch. His lip was split and bleeding and his right eye had been cut out, probably by the raiders.

"Oi calm down, your... safe now." Naruto told him while unting Billys hands from the small matress.

Once his hands were free, Billy grabbed at his face, where his eye was supposed to be, "AHH that bitch... she cut out my eye!"

"Just hold on a minute and I'll try and fix you up," Naruto told him while cutting the rope on his legs.

After the ropes were cut, Naruto forced the man back down and pulled his hand away from his eye socket. "Damn, I'm sorry to say but you'll never see out that eye again... but I can fix up the rest of your wounds."

"That fucking bitch!" Billy moaned, "If you hadn't killed her I would have, raped me and cut my eye out,"

Naruto looked at him in pity, "It's common for wemon to be raped by raiders, it's less common for men to be raped by other male raiders, but it's rare to have a female raider rape a captive man. I'd say it's the only reason she kept you alive."

"I'd still kill that bitch!" He hissed.

Naruto unsealed a stimpak and injected it into the man, causing the wounds to slowly stop bleeding and form scabs. "Now that that taken care of..."

Naruto drew back and punched Billy Creel in the mouth, knocking his head into the matress and dazing him, "You son of a bitch!"

He grabbed him by the throat, "You stupid bitch, what would Maggie do if you died here?"

"Wha-" Billy tried to say only for Naruto to hit him again.

"I saw her in Megaton, she didn't even have enough caps to buy her food,"

Billy's head rolled around on his sholders, "W-why do you... care?" he asked in a daze.

Naruto let him go, "She is the spitting image of her mother, everything from her eyes to her hair. Had you not found her and adopted her I would have." He stood up. "When I saw her... I saw Tsunami-chan her butiful mother, then I heard how hard your working to give her a good life. I will be damned if Tsunami-chan's child will lose another parent."

* * *

To catch up one the opening here's Tsunade's and Sakura's Pipboy part.

Pipboy Interface... Logging in...

Username: Tsunade Senju

Password:**********

Status:

Condition: Head 100% Body 100% Left Leg 100% Right leg 100% Left Arm 100% Right Arm 100%

Rad: Rad Resistance 10% Rads 46

Effects: Blue Medical Jumpsuit, Med +5

ITEMS:

Weapon: Unarmed

Apparel: Blue Medical Jumpsuit. DR. 5 Wg. 3 Val. 14. Description: A standard jumpsuit made by the servivors to wear after the Fallout. Has been modifide for the Medics to have extra pockets and not restrict movement.

Hokage's Necklace. DR. 1 Wg. - Val. 999. Description: The ledgendary necklace said to be worth enough to buy mountains. Once thought to be cursed to kill the owners. Naruto returned it to Tsunade after leaving the village.

* * *

Username: Sakura Haruno

Password:**********

Status:

Condition: Head 100% Body 100% Left Leg 100% Right leg 100% Left Arm 100% Right Arm 100%

Rad: Rad Resistance 9% Rads 59

Effects: Blue Medical Jumpsuit, Med +5

ITEMS:

Weapon: Unarmed

Apparel: Blue Medical Jumpsuit. DR. 5 Wg. 3 Val. 14. Description: A standard jumpsuit made by the servivors to wear after the Fallout. Has been modifide for the Medics to have extra pockets and not restrict movement.

Cherry Blossem Necklace. DR. 1 Wg. - Val. 99. Description: A buitiful work of craftmenship. Attached to a thin silver chain, it it the last thing she owns of her mothers, who refused to go with her to the shelter, calling her a fool.


	5. Chapter 5

Fallout

Chapter 5

-xXx-

Character Stats: _Hinata Hyuga_

Strength- 5

Perception- 9

Endurance- 8

Charisma- 5

Intelligence- 7

Agility- 8

Luck- 6

-Skills-

Big Guns- 0

Small Guns- 0

Energy Weapons- N/A

Explosives- 50

Melee Weapons- 80

Unarmed- 95

Lock pick- 35

Medicine-70

Repair- 25

Science- 20

Sneak- 70

Barter- 20

Speech- 20

-Major Perks-

Child at Heart

-Notes-

_Is very quite and has confidence issues. Suffered possible abuse as a child which has given her empathy to a lot of children. During the period underground, she helped with the orphans who joined them in the shelters and had learned a lot about child care. _

Pipboy Interface... Logging in...

Username: Hinata Hyuga.

Password:*************

-Status-

Condition: Head 100% Body 100% Left Leg 100% Right leg 100% Left Arm 100% Right Arm 100%

Rad: Rad Resistance 5% Rads 39

Effects: Herb Case, Med. +5

Strange Necklace, Luck +1

-ITEMS-

Weapon: Unarmed

Apparel: Fallout Shelter Jumpsuit. DR. 4 Wg. 3 Val. 10. Description: Standard jumpsuit made for the inhabitants of the underground shelter below what's left of the Hokage monument.

Herb Case. DR. - Wg. - Val. 19. Description: A simple multi-compartment case used to carry herbs and other things needed to make medical salves.

Strange Necklace. DR. - Wg. - Val. - Description: A strange metal pendent shaped like a tonfa. Small notches indicate that a piece is missing.

-X-

Naruto helped Billy walk back to Demonspire, the walk was slow and difficult for the man but he didn't complain too much. The sun was already going down and the temperature dropped to a comfortable level, making the trip bearable.

Billy had told him how he came to find Maggie, how he had been scaving in Wave and heard gunshots. When he arrived, he found a young man on the ground with a small crew of raiders dead around him. The young man had asked him to find his little sister at their home and protect her before dying from blood loss, and being the kind of man he was, Billy did as he was asked. He found the home nearby and found the girl crying under the bed, her mother's corpse on top.

"She was a tough little girl too." Billy laughed weakly, "Kicked me hard in the leg when I tried to help her."

Naruto looked down and gave a small, sad smile, "Just like her father,"

"You know her dad?" Billy questioned.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, but he doesn't deserve to be called her father, he left her mother just a few days after Maggie was born."

"Does he even know?"

"The sad thing is..." Naruto started, "He does, but she's better off without that monster in her life."

"She had on a necklace when I found her, was that her mothers?"

Naruto looked at him, "Was it a large ring with small indention's on each side?"

Billy nodded.

Naruto shook his head, "No, it was the only thing her father ever really gave her before he disappeared. It was very important to both her mother and father."

When they reached the gates of Demonspire, they were met by Lucas Simms who quickly rushed over and helped drag Billy to the Doctor.

Doc Church quickly had him put on the table and patched up quickly as possible. But as Naruto had told him, Billy's eye was far too damaged and he'd have to wear an eye patch for the rest of his life.

After paying the bills, Billy promised to quit scaving, at the threat of his leg being broken by Naruto, and he quickly got a job with Lucas as his Deputy and a part time job repairing pipes for Walter.

It was late at night after everything had been taken care of and Naruto retired to his humble home to go to sleep, planning on going to see Moira the next day to help finish up the book.

Opening the door, he was greeted by the sight of a lovely redheaded seductress laying on his bed with the sheets covering her body.

Her clothing littered the floor and she gave him a sexy wink patted her rear through the sheet. "I've been waiting for you big boy,"

Naruto cocked his head to the side and smirked, 'Who say's that a good deed goes un-rewarded?"

The sun was down and the ninjas had set up camp by a broken radio antenna, which had fallen to the side and gave them somewhat of a roof. Everyone was doing their own thing while listening to GNR and waiting for their meal.

The small campfire popped and crackled, the soft red light from the flames lighting everything up. Shizune had looked trough the ruins around Naruto's apartment and had found a small tarp. it was dirty and torn but she had kept it. Now it was slung over the tower in case of rain.

"Anko, I'm worried about Hinata," Kurenai whispered to her friend.

Anko looked to the woman then her student, who had fallen asleep while watching the moon. "What'cha mean?"

"She's always looking at the moon and hardly talks," The red-eyed beauty said.

Anko waved it off, "She's probably just having a hard time adjusting, we did live underground for years,"

Kurenai frowned, "I hope that's all,"

Unknown to her, adjusting to the sudden changes wasn't the complete problem.

_Hinata looked around, her body floating above the landscape. "W-were am I?" she asked. Looking down she saw a man running for his life. He had matted white hair and wore a dirty black shirt with a pair of matching pants with kneepads. He screamed for help as he ran until a loud gunshot went off._

_Hinata jumped and screamed as his left leg separated from his body, making him fall and slide a little ways on the hard ground. Looking behind him, Hinata saw another person walking over while reloading another one of those strange weapons like that hunter had._

_He had on a black trench coat with a hood over his head, a pair of goggles over his eyes and a face mask over his mouth._

_The man whimpered in pain as he tried to pull himself away, leaving a small trail of blood from his stump of a leg._

_"Mercs like you give guys like me a bad name." the hooded man said as he walked up. "Talon company scum, your no better then raiders, only more organized,"_

_The talon merc grunted and then screamed as the man stomped on his nub._

_"I may be considered the Harbinger of war but I do not do what you do to children." The weapon went off and the man found himself without a cock. "It takes a sick man to molest children,"_

_Another gunshot echoed and the mans head exploded, leaving a bloody smear and chunks of brain and bone on the ground._

Hinata awoke to her sensei shaking her.

"Hinata, wake up, it's time to eat," Kurenai said.

Hinata sat up and rubbed her eyes, 'Another dream?'

The next morning was similar to the others; wake up to a note from Nova thanking him for the fun, warm up something to eat, get dressed, then set out for that days adventure.

Today would be the last day he stayed in Demonspire, he would help Moira with some of her book, talking to her about how he survived during his travels while she recorded them. He was all for helping her but he had to draw the line at breaking his arm or leg so that she could experiment on him. He had already gave her a quick summery of how he navigated the minefield and finding food at that old supermarket.

"Oh hi Naruto!" Moira greeted as he walked in. "Just taking inventory so what's up. Here to help with the Wasteland Survival Guide?"

He nodded.

Moira grinned excitedly, "Oh that's great," she cheered while clapping her hands, "I'll get my stuff,"

She walked around her shop, gathering her papers and her recorder, probably on of the few still in working condition, before dragging him off to the side where she forced him down on the couch and pulled another chair in front of him as well as a small, rusty table.

"Ok, please tell me what you did during the Fallout."

Naruto got comfortable, "Well..."

_"During the first year, the radiation quickly killed everything, it even blocked out the sun and covered everything in a greenish haze, almost like a thick fog in the early morning. In a matter of days the grass and leafs wilted and blackened. After a few weeks those without the slight immunity that some had died and those with it slowly started rotting. The poor souls that are now known as Ghouls. I've always had a strong immunity to demon chakra and it rivals that of the super mutants. Maybe a old bloodline from my family that i've never noticed of something but it really doesn't matter now."_

Moira wrote some quick notes while he spoke into the small microphone, _"If your immune to the radiation, could your blood be studied to hopefully find a cure?"_

Naruto nodded, _"In theory it could, but any equipment needed to study DNA and blood was ruined or lost,"_

_"Well tell me how you lived during the early years,"_

Naruto laughed, _"Early years... it's only been a few years since the world fell into ruin but it seems so long ago. I traveled the world, any ties I had before were lost so nothing tied me to one place. For too long at least. But even before the fallout I was pretty good at taking care of myself and surviving on what I had. The first thing I really had to do was to find something to protect myself, guns were a relatively new thing at the time and each country had just started to make their own. Assault rifles in Iron, Snipers in Kumo, Iwa was modifying stolen rifle plans and mass producing them, even Spring/Snow was getting into it, taking fuel and grease from the new trains to make flame throwers, they even made missile launchers._

_"What about Konoha?" _Moira questioned.

Naruto shrugged, _"I really don't know, I was banished from the village at the time. But knowing how they worked, I wouldn't be surprised if they stole plans from every country and were trying to outdo every other country,"_

_" After having something to protect yourself, either it be a gun, knife, or even a sharp stick, the next thing is shelter to keep the things creeping around at night from finding themselves a late night snack. Usually a fire can scare the smaller things away, animal instincts tell them to keep away. But a shack is the best option, the smoke from a fire won't attract attention and it'll keep you out of the elements. Then there's food, water, and meds, it's pretty basic. Hunt, barter, scave, there's many ways to find what you need._

_"What about Raiders or Super Mutants?"_

_"Just like Three-dog say's on his show, If you got the guns and the guts, kill them all. Super Mutants are twice as dangerous and need twice the caution, use your head."_

Moira smiled and clicked the button, stopping the recorder, "That should be all, thanks for the advice and history, I'll make sure to add you as my Survival Guru whenever I find me a new research assistant to finish my research."

Naruto leaned back on the light green couch, "Well good luck with that, don't get me wrong, I don't mind helping but I'm not breaking my arms or legs for you to play amateur doctor on, nor am I going get myself radiated to the point where I can be my own night light,"

"Aww, but that would be so cute!" Moira sighed dreamily.

Naruto snorted, "Yeah, walk around with my thing looking like a glow stick. Besides, I'm immune to it remember?"

"Oh yeah..."

"Anyway Moira, I need to buy some supplies," the blond says while standing up.

"Another job?" the redhead questioned.

He shook his head, "No, I'm leaving Demonspire, maybe head to the capital of Fire country."

"Aww, your leaving?" Moira said sadly, making naruto nod his head, "Oh well, it's a big wasteland out there, but I'm sure you already know that, So is there anything in particular you need?"

"Besides shells for my Sawed-Off and some Stimpaks, just a few bottles of purified water, I got the rest at home."

The pair went downstairs, passing the sleeping mercenary that Moira had hired to protect her shop during the day and to the counter. She went over to the lockers where she kept her wares and opened one of the lower doors before bending over and fishing out a pair of red boxes with green sides and a metal case with the first-aid symbol on it. She muttered and mumbled while going through the rusty metal box.

Naruto leaned on the counter and watched, his eyes on the rear of her jumpsuit. The Rob Co. jumpsuit, uniform of the company to make Golems before the fallout, hugged her ass in a strangely erotic fashion, The way her ass shook side to side as she searched the lockers seemed to call to him, pleading for him to grab a big ass hand full.

Naruto stopped and took a sniff, the room smelt like chemicals as always but two more smells made themselves known, One he was very familiar with, a mix of musk and vanilla, the next was rarer but not unknown to him.

Silently creeping around the counter, Naruto stood right behind her and put a hand on her hip, making her stand up straight in an instant. Pulling her back, he pressed his crouch into her rear and then used his other hand to pull her into his chest.

"Ant Queen Pheromones?" Naruto asked breathing in her scent, "Are you trying to seduce me my dear?"

The sometimes absent minded woman moaned, only to have Naruto put his hand over her mouth. "Shh, not too loud, you'll wake that Merc up." he whispered into her ear in a husky voice.

Sarah Lyons grunted as she climbed over a pile of rubble with her laser rifle slung over her sholder. Why they had to set up their headquarters in not only the most dangerous areas of the wasteland, but most of the streets were blocked by fallen buildings, meaning that you climbed over them or used one of the tunnels. Sadly for her, the tunnels only went around the capital with only a couple leading out of the city,

Turning and helping one of the pride up the pile of rubble, the heavy gating laser weighing him down, Sarah found herself hoping that the chakra user they were searching for was human and not a demon hiding in human form. From what she had heard about him, he could absorb demonic chakra and somehow contain it so that it wouldn't effect the surrounding people. If he was human, it would mean that there was a possibility of a cure or at least a vaccine against Rad sickness.

"DIIEEEE,"

Sarah cursed as a Super Mutant got the drop on them, She and the other two knights pulled their weapons and shot at the green near seven foot tall hulking man.

The red beams from the chakra weapons made quick work of the lone super mutant and it dropped to the ground with the sledge hammer it wielded failing up and hitting it in the mouth.

"Haha, the bigger they are the harder they fall," the one with the gating laser laughed.

Naruto waved back to Moira who was leaning against the door frame.

"Bye Naruto-kun!" She said happily, despite the sadness she felt that he was leaving and the numbness he caused in her legs. "Come back and visit sometime!"

Naruto waved again, "I'll try,"

Walking back to his home, Naruto started sealing some of his stuff, mainly some of his food and ammo, He wasn't leaving forever so he wasn't taking everything, besides, when he was gone, good old wadsworth would protect against his stuff from thieves. having been outfitted with a flame-thrower and built in turret.

"Going away sir?" said robot asked floating over, his sensors seeing him packing up.

"Yep, gonna go see old three-dog , You know what to do right,"

The robot seemed to nod, "Of course sir, anyone my sensors don't recognize will be dealt with,"

His departure from Demonspire was a quite affair. He stopped by various places to tell some of the people goodbye, the first being Moria, followed by Nova and Billy, then to the church to tell Maggie and Maya that he was leaving.

The little girl hugged him and asked him to come back some time, making him smile and pat her on the head, telling her that he would one day.

It was tougher than he thought, Maggie was the only remaining connection left that he had to Tsunami and Inari, two of the people who welcomed him with open arms after he was banished.

Looking down, he swore that the little girl was replaced by her mother, smiling at him with her eyes closed.

"Hold on," he started while reaching into his trench coat, digging around before pulling out a faded green bundle. He knelt down on his knee and unfolded it to reveal a small cloth bag in the shape of a frog that was worn from age but well cared for.

"Maggie, I want you to hold onto this for me. " he told her as she took it with a look of childish awe. Most children didn't have a lot of choice in what to play with, mostly teddy bears and toy wagons so receiving this new toy was one of the most exciting things ever to the little girl.

She hugged it to her chest and smiled at him, "Thanks Oni-chan!"

He just gave her a sad smile, "Your welcome Maggie... and happy birthday,"

She stopped and looked up, only to see that he was missing, 'How'd he know?'

Naruto stood on a hill facing away from the town as the memory of his shadow clone reached him. Poor little Maggie, she had no idea who her true father was and truth be told, she was better off without knowing. Billy was a much better father and caregiver anyway. Billy would be there for her, always protecting her as best as he could, he on the other hand, was always on the move, usually in danger, and taking part in morally questioning jobs.

Even if he had taken her with him he would never be able to keep her completely safe. The last thing he wanted was for her to become a plaything for some raider on the off chance that they were separated. The amount of trauma she would suffer would be immense, not only because of what those sick things would do to her but the sight of what he would do once he caught up to them. For every second that she cried, he would torture them until they were ready for death, heal them and do it all over again until he got tired and move on to the next one.

Naruto almost looked back but stopped himself, forcing himself to look down at his feet. He couldn't allow himself to look back, he couldn't let himself get attached to the girl. She was a child with a bright light in her eyes that could price your soul, a child who could easily grow up to be a doctor to help people... maybe even help make the world like it use to be.

He couldn't get attached...

For he was a monster, a killer, he was the Villain of the Wastes and he had no right...

Naruto pulled a thin chain necklace from his pocket, it was in the shape of cross that had been cut down the middle. But as he did a small photo fell to the ground, making him scramble to catch it.

The edges were worn and wrinkled from less than careful handling, but he ignored it and looked at the picture, it was of him and Tsunami, who had been carrying Maggie for close to 7 months. She was holding his arm and they were kissing.

He was a monster, he had no right to be a part of her life more than he already was. He didn't deserve to be call her father after leaving them behind. The kyuubi was no longer his biggest secret, it was that he was a pathetic excused of flesh for leaving his newborn child.

He couldn't allow anyone to know, it was his greasiest shame, something that he couldn't bare to let her know until he repented for his mistakes.

He knew what he had to do, he would repay his sin one way or the other. He would make it up to her one way or the other even if she didn't know it... and even if it killed him.

The demonic fallout caused all this and kept most of the world barren and made farming near impossible. So he would use his burden to absorb it all and do what he had to so that the world could begin anew.

He had already taken care of a lot of it, absorbing the larger batches from things like the Spire in Demonspire, all that was really left was the worlds water supply, which meant that he had to find a way to clense the entire worlds oceans.

Replacing the chain and picture, Naruto started walking away, once again leaving his child behind.


End file.
